


Groomed by Gretchen

by Deadly_Comedy



Series: Warm and Fuzzy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Furry, Grooming, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: Gretchen's a cat, what do you expect? Not that her lovers are complaining or anything.
Relationships: Leila Fleece/Gretchen Clawtorn, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Warm and Fuzzy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012788
Kudos: 4





	Groomed by Gretchen

Leila sat on the couch, unsure of what to make of her situation. She had just come home from her bi-annual shearing and the next thing she knew, Gretchen had her arms around tightly her and was running her sandpaper-like tongue along her head, softly purring as she did. Being a cat, she would randomly groom her, the girls and Freddy and would not stop or let them go until she was satisfied with her work. At first, they were all weirded out by this, but eventually came to accept this and Chelsea especially loved this sort of treatment. All except Leila, who was yet to fully get used to it. She knew that cats did this as a sign of affection and beneath that somewhat gritty exterior was a little kitten with a lot of love to give. Besides, what better practice was there for when Gretchen has her own kittens?

"Gretchen, are you almost done?" The ewe asked softly.

"Stop moving!" Gretchen said. "I can't groom you if you won't stay still."

After finishing that sentence, Gretchen continued her grooming and proceeded to move from the top of her head to the back. She made her objective to cover every inch of Leila's head until she was spotless. Leila couldn't help but blush every time she got this kind treatment and attention. She relaxed a bit, leaning backwards into the cat's bosom and taking hold of her furry paws. The sheep smiled as she heard the cat purr louder, finding the sound quite therapeutic. Plus, she at least brushed her teeth and used mouthwash before doing this.

Gretchen, on the hand, blushed in the middle of their session as she looked at the girl she was grooming. She had to admit, Leila was absolutely adorable. As she continued to lick, she was able to smell the sweet fruit-scented shampoo she loved to use. Gretchen tightened her hug and smiled throughout the grooming process, purring louder. Once the back of her head was finished, she went for the sides. She started with the left ear, rousing a giggle from the sheep and causing her to squirm in her grasp.

"Hey, that tickles!" Leila snickered.

Gretchen chuckled back, not at all deterred by her squirming. In fact, this just made her even more determined to complete her task. The cat just hugged her tighter as she ran her tongue across the side of her head and going all to way to the tip of her ear. She had almost forgotten how ticklish her ears were and that just further added to the cuteness.

"Gretchen, stop that!" Leila laughed.

"Aw, but you're just so cute like this." Gretchen cooed.

Once she was finished with that side, she moved to the other. Leila lost it. As the cat licked her other ear, the sheep laughed out loud, almost bleating in between laughs. While this happened, she tried to get out of the cat's grasp. Gretchen responded by hugging he even closer to her and speed up her licking, being careful as to allow her to breathe.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Gretchen was done grooming Leila. She sat back a bit to admire her work and she had to say, she outdone herself. She then planted a little kiss on the sheep's snout, causing her to blush a deep red.

"There, neat and tidy." Gretchen commented.

"Thanks." Leila replied. "Still not used to it, though. But, we're getting there."

"Good to hear." Gretchen said. "Alright, Rebecca! You're turn!"

"Careful on the ears this time!" The rabbit called back.


End file.
